1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carrying bags and, more particularly, to a novel bag for carrying a game ball, such as, for example, a basketball.
2. The Background Art
Carrying a game ball to or from a playing area can be quite awkward and cumbersome. There appears to be no easy way, for example, to carry a football or basketball. As a result, even with a free hand, it is not uncommon for one to drop the game ball at least once in transit.
Besides the obvious inconvenience associated with dropping a game ball, dropping a game ball may soil the surface of the ball. The game ball may also become scarred by coming into contact with rough surfaces, such as cement or asphalt. Such soiling or damaging of the game ball may, of course, shorten the life of the game ball and may even, in some cases, render the ball unsuitable for further use on an actual playing surface.
For these and other reasons, various bags and carrying cases have been devised for transporting a game ball. Unfortunately, however, such prior art bags and cases are generally quite bulky to carry and store. Prior art game ball bags may also be fairly heavy, and some of the prior art bags and cases are extremely cumbersome and/or complicated to use.